


what you need

by starlightkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Edging, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Also posted on my tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Relationships: Sam Wilson x Reader x Bucky Barnes
Kudos: 5





	what you need

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

You all sat around the table as a group relaxing and laughing with each other, enjoying a rare evening where no one was out on a mission. You, as always, were sitting in between Sam and Bucky, it was important to keep them apart to avoid the silly arguments that inevitably always happen, especially after the food fight that got you all banned from the French restaurant that used to be the team's favourite.

You sit and joke with Monica about your last mission, both amused at the audacity some of the new sleeper cells you’ve both been destroying seem to have when you feel it. Sam slowly and without taking his eyes off the dessert menu grabs your hand and pulls it down under the table, holding it still and not letting you move it. You look at him with a puzzled look and he just shushes you, smirking before putting the menu in your lap. 

You feel metal fingers on your bare legs, it takes all of your resolve to not snap your head around and ask what’s happening, they slowly move up your leg leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them. Holding your breath and studying the menu you now tightly grip in your hands, he leans in and whispers in your ear “relax and breathe doll, we just want you to feel good. Now laugh like I’m telling you the best joke or people will get suspicious” exhaling, you chuckle and playfully slap him in the chest, looking back at your menu and try to focus. 

He taps your clit gently and you squeeze Sam’s hand, squeaking when Bucky begins to rub in firm circles. It feels so good, you don’t want it to stop, but you’re in public and you're sure Monica just asked you a question, taking a big sip of your wine to calm yourself down. You look at her apologetically and ask her to repeat what she said, nodding and smiling at the appropriate moments.

Before you can answer her you feel the metal digits begin to buzz softly against you, and you once again feel yourself squeezing the hand of the other troublemaker beside you to calm yourself, delighting in the pain he must feel as you push your nails into his skin. You feel yourself getting closer, your heartbeat increases rapidly, your breath gets shallow and fast and then he stops. You whine louder than you should have and take a sip of your wine, placing the dessert menu back on the table. Bucky moves his fingers away and clears his throat, turning to talk to Scott. Sam relents too, releasing your hand and grinning at you before leaning into you “such a good girl for us, now excuse yourself and go to the bathroom, we’ll meet you there in a few minutes”.

Your chair loudly scraping behind you in a hurry has both men sharing a look, they don’t often get along without bickering but for you they'll do anything.


End file.
